Apocalypse
by Hikikomori77
Summary: America, Canada, England,Prussia, France, and Russia are all trying to survive in an outbreak of a deadly virus. Only few countries survived and still need to find each other. They are all looking for other survivors and a way to cure it. (Only country names used.)
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and this is something I thought of at 10 pm. So I don't know how many chapters this will be, and I will accept story requests anytime. So that's all.

ENJOY~

* * *

~No ones POV~

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" England ran around looking for the rest of the group. He saw France beside a convenience store surrounded. He quickly shot them all in the head with perfect accuracy. "Nice one dude." America jogged up to them. Hey, you guys seen Prussia?" France looked at them both and pointed to a building that the roof had caved in recently. America sighed, "Of course. He just he has to choose the most damaged one." They started towards the building when they heard "Look out for the awesome me!" They stood shocked as Prussia jumped out of a window on the building. "Did you see that!? Wasn't it awesome?" England stepped up to them. "Come on we need to go, this areas been cleared out." They all nodded in agreement. "Let's go." Now the group headed back for camp. Their camp was fairly a sized clearing in the woods where nothing could get past their heavy metal gate made of cars. Currently they were fighting against people infected with a virus that went wrong and spread across the world. The people were infected by direct contact with an infected for over 2 minutes. The virus makes their skin turn red, and their eyes black. They lose all control over themselves and revert to just killing. In this 'apocalypse' only 6 countries had survived that they know about, America, England, France, Prussia, Russia, and Canada who were staying at camp guarding it. All they needed to do now was get back before it got too dark to see. England turned around suddenly, "Hey did you get the supplies America?" Everyone looked to him. "Yeah. 'Course I did. I'm the HERO!" France looked annoyed, "Let's just hurry and get back, Canada and Russia are probably worried since were a bit late…."

* * *

~Back at camp~

"Hey, Russia can you help me with this?" Canada waited for his answer when a shadow covered him. "What do you need help with, da?" Canada shivered, "I told you not to do that, and help me move the car Prussia found to the gate." He gestured to the blue car beside them. "Okay, I'll do it on my own." Russia picked up the car easily then went and laid it by the gate. Canada shivered again. "Scary…" They walked outside and heard, "Hey, guys we're back!" Canada and Russia went to go open the gate for the returning 4 countries. "Did you find anything useful?" America threw down the bag he was carrying. "Yeah, we even found some medicine too." He flashed his 'hero' smile and stuck up his thumb. England walked over and hit him over the head, "Shut up you git." France walked up to Canada "Miss me Canada?~" Canada blushed and walked to go anywhere other than here. "The awesome Prussia has returned!"

* * *

~After everything settled~

Everyone laid in their beds and looked at the walls. They were all tired after a day of looking for supplies and hunting the infected. They soon fell asleep in minutes. Tomorrow would be yet another day to look for more survivors. So far they hadn't found any more, but they would keep looking for now.

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated.

CIAO~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I am currently on a trip with some family, DoctorDead11 and Hetalia-America-Burgers and will be back in two weeks. So I hope I can update as normally. This chapter is longer than the others and might be the longest. Characters are OOC

ENJOY~

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.

* * *

England was the first to wake up. He looked around to check if anything was wrong. Everything seemed to be okay. "Hey guys, wake up." Russia woke up along with Canada. "Oh, Good Morning England, da." Russia got up and walked somewhere else. Canada looked at England. "How are you today?" England replied, "Fine, just help me wake these idiots, he gestured to America and Prussia. "Hey, Canada, grab the other side of Prussia's, blanket, and flip it over, that's probably the only way we will wake him." Canada looked exited and scared, "Sure." They both got one side and flipped the Prussian on his stomach. He jolted up right when he hit the ground "WHAT THE HELL? How dare you do that to the AWESOME me! Canada was startled and ran away. Prussia's loud voice made America wake up screaming. "Dude, What happened!?" He looked around wildly and calmed down. "Why were you screaming Prussia?" Prussia spun around and pointed at the laughing British man. "He threw me on the ground!" He looked pissed at England. England said through laughing, "Sorry, but it was the easiest way." Prussia glared towards him and left. "Good one dude." England composed himself, "Well, it's nice to have fun sometimes." They walked towards the others. "Hey dudes, I think we should go look in that town again. You know the one from yesterday." England looked surprised. "Why?" Canada walked up and said, "Yeah I think we should check if there were more supplies or any survivors." Everyone shook their head reluctantly. Russia walked forwards, "I think we should go in groups." America ran over to Prussia and England. "I call these two!" Russia walked to Canada. "Alright then I get Canada." He grabbed Canada's hand and started to the town. Prussia glared at England, "Let's go."

* * *

~At the town~

-America's group-

"Okay, let's check the left side of town first, then try to find the other dudes." He started walking when they all heard, "Hey!, Is anyone out there!?" England shouted back, "Yeah, where are you?" They were running to where it was coming from. They heard an answer, "I'm on top of the hospital!" Prussia sighed. "Of course… the hospital." England glanced over, "Shut it you git." He received another glare from Prussia. They ran to where the hospital stood. America waved his hand as a 'follow me' sign. They walked to the wide open door, "Come on." America looked around; inside the hospital there was dust everywhere. Shelves had been knocked over and it looked abandoned for some time. They ran to the stairs and saw the roof door was locked. "They pounded on the door, "Hey open the door, we're here to help you." They heard footsteps and a click of the lock. "Sorry, didn't want those things getting in." It was Spain. "Spain! How did you get here?" He looked at them and pointed to a different part of town. "I was hiding there until it I heard you guys here yesterday. But you all had left before I got here." England looked at him. "Come with us, we have a camp set up and Russia and Canada are with us too." He looked relieved. "Si."

* * *

~With Russia and Canada~

They had been walking around for quite some time now and had not found anything. Canada looked at Russia, "It's been an hour I think we should go meet up with America's group and leave." Russia nodded in agreement. "Da, let's go." They both walked to the middle of town where they all met up first and saw the others already there with Spain. Canada ran over, "Spain! You're alive!" He hugged him, "Yeah, they found me at the hospital. Russia walked up and asked, "Were you with any others?" Spain looked down and said, "well there was."

* * *

A/n: Well as I said earlier the updates may not be for a while. Thanks to Hetalia-America-burgers for editing any grammatical errors. Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, I'm sorry for not updating, I've been busy watching the One Piece episodes I have , I'm finally getting to it and I made a schedule so I could keep track. I'm still working on Unnoticed, It might take me a while to finish that one. I'm actually not sure if I should continue it...  
Well that's all so Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA.

* * *

Spain looked down and said, "Well, there was."

They were shocked. In their minds they all thought the same thing, _Was?_  
America was the first to speak up. "Dude, what do you mean was?"

Spain stared straight at America with a look of sadness, "There were three others with me, Romano, Italy, and Germany. We were looking around the next town over when those things surrounded us. We all ended up being separated. After we split up I ran here and climbed up to a roof to look for them, then I heard you guys."

"Oh." America sighed, "Do you know if they all got away?"

"No, but I think they are all safe..." He trailed off thinking about their saftey.

England stepped forward, "Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine. Now come on, we should look for supplies before it gets late." He waved his hand to follow as he walked to the nearest house. When they got close enough they could see that it wasn't very damaged, although it was missing the door and a few windows. He pointed to Prussia and America, "Can you two check upstairs while we search around here?"

At the same time they both replied, "Sure."

Immediately they spun and looked at each other, Just as Prussia opened his mouth to say something America yelled, "Jinx! Now you owe me a soda!" America smiled evilly, "Beat ya to it."

Prussia glared at him, "I hate you."

America gave his famous hero smile and laughed. "Good luck getting my drink, dude."

Then they both noticed England, he looked annoyed, "You git, Be quiet and go already!" He turned to the now smirking Prussia, "You too!"

"Okay, Okay..." They both walked up the stairs and disappeared around a corner.

England spun back around to face the others, "Now then, everyone search around for anything we could use. If you run into anything just yell." He then went to look around for himself.

Russia looked at them and said, "I'll go check the kitchen for supplies, da." Russia walked off leaving Spain and Canada.

"Well, let's go look around the other rooms I guess..." Canada nodded in agreement. They both went over to the living room and began searching.

* * *

~20 minutes later~

They had all finished looking around except for America and Prussia. While searching the house they had found some medicine, food that hadn't spoiled and a metal bat. While they were waiting for the last two they sorted what they had found. About five minutes later America and Prussia had started climbing down the stairs, America looked disappointed, "there was nothing up there, except for a few torn up blankets." He sighed, "It looks like they had been staying up there for a while."

Spain looked around, "Should we go now?"

"Prussia replied, "Yeah, we should go before t gets dark." They all followed him out of the house and back to the camp.

* * *

~At the camp~

After putting everything that they had collected where it went they all gathered to eat. America had built a fire using some wood and matches he found about three days ago. Russia came over carrying a big plate with fish that had been recently cleaned on it.. "Thanks." America grabbed them and started to cook them in the fire. hen they had all finished cooking America put them back on the large plate. Later, after everyone had finished eating the walked over to their large tent they slept in.

Canada motioned for Spain to follow, "Come on, you can sleep in here with us, there's plenty of room left."

Spain followed him into the tent. "Thanks." He said as he laid down.

"No problem." Canada replied as he closed his eyes. In less than five minutes they were all asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated. I hope I'll stick to my schedule this time...Anyways the next chapter will b up in about week at most.

CIAO~


End file.
